


eyes like christmas lights

by neo7v



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo7v/pseuds/neo7v
Summary: “The lights are beautiful, aren’t they?”His heart fluttered at the dreamy way Tadashi gazed up at the string- light display of red and green and gold; he sniffed, cold winter air burning his nose.As beautiful as you.





	eyes like christmas lights

**Author's Note:**

> The person who really wrote this fanfic (I've done nothing) doesn't have her own account and can't get one currently. So she's using my account to get her work out there because I honestly love it myself and it's sooooooo good. You can find her on Deviantart as kozumekat where I seriously recommend you check out her art. I mean, it's dragons and Haikyu art, what's not to love?
> 
> "I was in a very christmasy mood and listening to my family friend's piano holiday music thus---
> 
> voila 
> 
> enjoy maybe"
> 
> -kozumekat

Kei didn’t know what had drawn him to Tadashi in the first place; a teary- eyed, broken- hearted boy being bullied against the earth of the playground. Scraped knees, dirt- covered backpack. Muddy shirt and messy hair. An inexplicable, whiny attachment to him, of all people. 

    But, he was here now, and there was really nothing he could do about it; nor did he care to do anything about it. 

    Tadashi clutched his hand tightly, grip warm with the friction of fingerless gloves and mittens between them; their breath came out in clouds, the younger boy’s words coming out wispy and white into the cold night air. Snowflakes sparkled in his dark hair like constellations; the freckles across his cheeks had faded in the winter season, and his chapped nose was shining and red.

Kei found that he was enjoying Tadashi’s looks more than the serenity of the string lights around them.

“-and then, he’d started to laugh, and soda came out his nose, and Kageyama screamed. It was honestly the weirdest noise I’ve ever heard…” 

Kei glanced down at the brunette, who was staring contentedly down into the cup of hot chocolate in his left hand; steam curled up from the thick surface, and he raised his head to watch it float upwards and disappear. Something inside him felt… warm, watching Tadashi’s glittering gaze travel around, finally landing on his face to give him a sweet smile. 

Kei glanced upwards, red- faced; either way, he hoped that Tadashi could only assume it was the cold. The darker- haired boy’s head bobbed in a suppressed laugh, shock of untameable hair hidden beneath his grey- knitted beanie. 

“The lights are beautiful, aren’t they?” 

His heart fluttered at the dreamy way Tadashi gazed up at the string- light display of red and green and gold; he sniffed, cold winter air burning his nose. 

As beautiful as you.

The thought seemed to die on his tongue; God, that sounded too sappy for him. Instead, he settled for his typical, half- hearted “Yeah,” with a little more care behind it. 

It appeased Tadashi anyways, and he let out a soft hum, smiling unconsciously. 

“I think winter is my favorite time of year, maybe. I love the snow. And the smells, and the lights,” the shorter man mused, staring up into the light snowfall. People passed without a word, leaving Kei to feel as if the world had paused. He watched the excited way Tadashi moved as he was caught up in his talking; his sheepish chuckle as he realized he’d rambled on and Kei wasn’t responding. “Sorry. I’m getting carried away.” 

No. You’re fine. Keep talking, because I love you the way you are.

But Kei couldn’t bring himself to say anything; maybe his mouth was frozen shut, or maybe he didn’t have it in him. Could someone actually love him like that?

His thoughts were pushed away by a kiss. 

He actually wasn’t sure that he’d even started it; but, judging by Tadashi’s surprised squeak, he had to assume he did. 

It was a hot chocolate and peppermint- tasting kiss, warm and enveloping against the fierce yet peaceful winter air; he could feel the tension leave his own shoulders, shutting his eyes softly as Tadashi’s hand left his own to come and rest at the front of his chest to pull on his scarf and draw him closer. 

Kei wished he could remember that moment for as long as he could.

They pulled off with a soft, cloudy breath from both of them; their eyes met, and the blonde boy’s lips quirked upwards in an unbidden smile. Tadashi’s smile was captivating and shining, clear as the snow falling. His singsong laugh was like Christmas bells to his ears. 

“I love-” he paused, rubbing the back of his neck and letting his eyes dart away as Tadashi grasped his other hand firmly. “I love you.” 

The brunette placed another kiss right against his jawline as they continued walking leisurely, cheeks red with cold. 

“I love you more, Kei.”


End file.
